


Insomina

by Awiloveyou



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awiloveyou/pseuds/Awiloveyou
Summary: Insomina sucks, but hugging makes up for it (sorta)





	Insomina

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vr au !! ^^ 
> 
> ° They live together in a apartment  
> ° they already bf's

Insomnia was basically guaranteed after the killing game.

It didn't mean that it wasn't annoying as hell, (--through, to be fair, Kaito didn't sleep that much in the killing game anyway, coughing up blood didn't help sleep that much, only made him tired with fatigue and drowsiness that would leave him awake dead in the night.) Kaito let out a growl in frustration, he had been awake for exactly two hours more than he wanted. Why couldn't he just asleep already?! He turned and tossed, the bed letting out soft creaks as his weight shifted. His tried everything. From flipping his pillow trying to find that perfect spot to lay his head, to holding his pillow over his ears, staring at the blank white ceiling. Nothing was working. He growled under his breath, sitting up and chucking the pillow a few feet away from him, the impact knocking over his prescribed pills, clattering them to the floor. 

His breaths came out as angered puffs of air, the only thing he could think was how much he needed this sleep. He shut his magenta eyes tightly, his hands finding their way into his magenta hair, tugging at them. He inhaled deeply, his breath coming out labored as he tried to calm himself down. Getting angry wasn't going to help him get to sleep. After a few more inhales, he peeled his magenta eyes open, and sighed quietly. He sat up, obviously he wasn't going to bed, his hands gripped the bed, scrunching the sheets below him and causing crinkles to appear. He didn't really know why he was doing this-- (maybe, even if it was small, maybe it was his way of wanting a sick reminder that he was actually alive, that the blood he coughed up didn't snatch his life away, along with his friends...so many of his friends….)

He sat up from his bed, a small shiver running up his spine as the cold floor consumed his lower body heat. Despite this, he dragged his feet across the cold floor, and soon opened the door, approached by the dark hallway. He walked A Bit into the darkness, feeling around the wall for the light switch. Once his hands met the familiar bump of the light switch. He let out a small hum in the back of his throat, and then flipped on the light switch, nearly blinding him with the sudden light..

Then he shrieked.

Kokichi jumped from where he was sitting on their cheap couch. The bowl of cookies he was holding tumbled out of his hand and onto the floor, spilling them on the floor. "Aw damn!" He cried, getting on his knees to grab them all. Kaito was about to warn him about the possible shards from the bowl, but there were none, only a big crack that pretty much improved it honestly. (They were "thankful" for the gift from Kaede, but it was hideous. Kokichi laughed for a straight minute on how he knew ex pianist's didn't have style) Kaito held his chest from the mini heart attack, just watching Kokichi pick up the wasted surgery treats off the floor, panting softly. After a bit, he forced out his sentence. "Jesus christ-- 'kichi, what the fuck are you doing up…?" He was sure that the purple haired male was asleep. 

Kokichi looked up his boyfriend, his purple eyes almost gazing into his soul. "Well hello to you too Kai chan!" He waved gleefully, carefully putting the cookies with the hideous cracked bowl (thank god--) on the table. "I was just watching' tv!" He chirped, patting the seat besides him. He seemed perfectly happy, like he was just a mischievous kid who woke up late at night and was watching TV under his parents' eyes. But Kaito wasn't stupid, he could see the bags under his boyfriends eyes, and the way his movements were almost slowed, fatigued, insomnia. Kaito shook his head, he couldn't say he was surprised his boyfriend got insomnia, hell, he was one of the people who was warned privately to watch out for insomnia and given sleeping pills. (It was almost like a "thank you for making the show skyrocket" without saying, which is why Kokichi threw them out the first time they moved in, saying he didn't want their "charity", and honestly, Kaito would have done so too)

He decided to play along with his boyfriend, and sat next to him. He turned to the TV, and a drama show was on, talking in...Russian? Of course he could understand it, but Kokichi didn't...wait, did he..? He turned over to his boyfriend with slight Confusion in his eyes, and he was slightly startled to see that Kokichi was also looking up at him with those big doe eyes of his. Kaito Magenta eyes scanned the pale tired face of his boyfriends. Maybe it was only a few minutes, maybe a few hours, neither knew how long they just sat there with the comfort of the loving stare of purple eyes, and the soft breaths. At one point, Kaito had temporarily snapped from their love haze, and reached a hand out to gently hold his boyfriend's cheek. The pale boy's hazy eyes cleared up Abit as he leaned into Kaito's hand, hugging the arm like it was his life support of sorts.

Kaito found himself smiling down at the small purple boy, leaning forward to gently kissed his forehead. "You were up for awhile weren't you 'kichi?" The small boy didn't answer, purple eyes scanning everywhere but Kaito, which gave him his answer. Yeah. The taller boy sighed, and leaned over to hug him. Kokichi let out a small noise, tensing up slightly in Kaito's arms, but soon succumbed to the warmth, leaning his head against his chest and closing his eyes. He wasn't even close to being asleep, and neither was Kaito honestly, but they just stayed there like that, perfectly content on holding each other until the dawn stretched her sunlight upon all, reminding them that they had once again lived.

They needed the reminder more than anything.  
And maybe soon, they wouldn't even need it. 

But maybe soon, they wouldn't even need it. Not today, but someday.

And they would do it together.


End file.
